A silver trio
by slythadri
Summary: EWE. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are the best auror team in Britain. The sight of both of them together would make any warm-blooded witch and many a wizard feel hot under the collar. And Astoria is no exception. Rated M for shameless smut. Drarry, Drastoria, Hastoria. Triad.
1. Chapter 1

"Tori! Come here! Now it's a party!"

Astoria Malfoy rolled her eyes but headed towards a wizard with long dark hair pulled up in a man bun that was standing by the edge of her house pool with his arms open, but who was also soaking wet.

"Don't even think about it, Potter. I'm not ready to get wet yet. I've been in a cold office all day, I need to warm up first."

"You look pretty hot to me, but alright, here," he said performing a wandless drying charm on himself and opening his arms again, giving her a sweet puppy face. She rolled her eyes again but accepted the hug. He picked her up and twirled her around. She didn't miss the fact that he was wearing undergarments instead of swim trunks.

"Alright, make yourself useful, go make me a drink so I can catch up. You are obviously way ahead of me," she quipped.

Harry offered her a mocking bow and headed for the drinks cart to mix her favorite summer cocktail: sex on the beach. She went to sit on one of the luxurious lounge chairs, taking off her flowy cover-up to reveal a tiny red bikini that looked amazing on her. Harry, who was already two shots of tequila and two firewhiskeys in, checked her out shamelessly. His partner was a lucky sod. He had brains, looks, money and a smoking hot wife that was also the sweetest witch in the world. Harry's buzzed mind wondered: if Astoria had been Malfoy's girlfriend in school would he had tried to steal her for himself? Maybe. These days he wondered how did he ever miss her back at Hogwarts. Apparently, she was shy and quiet back then, a wallflower, and he was too busy saving the world. But she was not a wallflower anymore, she was a bright billboard that spelled 'sex'. And so was her husband. Fuck. He was a half-drunk, messy mix of confusion and arousal. From behind the house glass door, Draco Malfoy watched the interaction between his wife and his partner. He was supposed to be getting some more liquor bottles and a chilled bottle of wine, but he took his time before going back out there, the bottles and a bucket of ice levitated behind him. He watched them attentively, a hot coil springing inside his loins.

An hour earlier he and Harry had walked out of the floo into the glass mansion that replaced Malfoy Manor. They immediately had a couple of tequila shots, peeled their clothes down to their undershorts and jumped in the pool. They splashed, wrestled, horsed around, got out to pour some more drinks and cheered to another successful team effort. The two Aurors had just finished the hardest month of the year: rookie selection, also known as the Month in Hell, where the weaners, the pompous and the shit talkers were weeded. Potter and Malfoy were the scariest trainers these young kids had ever seen, as this generation of Hogwarts graduates had not met Alastor Moody. So it was now up to them to shake those aspiring Aurors to the core, terrify the heck out of them and keep only the ones that proved themselves worthy. They even had a simple scare tactic that they called to "twin up:" they both wore their hair long and pulled back in man buns, and the first day of training they would gel it up so Harry's lightning bolt scar was very visible. They would also wear tight, short-sleeved t-shirts, making Draco's faded Dark Mark stand out. That was usually enough to leave a room silent. Except for that one time when a big-mouthed former Slytherin thought he would make points with Draco by whispering loudly that the mark was more intimidating than the scar. Draco sneered at him and took off his t-shirt. The class gasped at the sight of his sectumsempra scars.

"He did this to me," he said, nodding his head towards Harry. "Are you sure you want to taunt him?"

Harry smirked, lowering his gaze. He and Draco had made peace with their past long ago and this kind of antics was now amusing to him.

Ten years ago, if anyone had said that Potter and Malfoy were to become the best auror team of their generation that person would be put in an asylum. But war changes everything, and after finishing his year of probation at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy requested to join the Aurors to put his past experiences to good use. He had to prove himself over and over again, as most people were doubtful of his motives. But the junior instructor Harry Potter saw the change in him and requested to be his tutor. Malfoy took the challenge head-on, and the two young men left their long rivalry in the training pit. After that first year they were assigned together to dangerous cases with increased frequency, and risking their lives for each other one too many times has a way to turn a relationship rock solid. When Harry was named head instructor and had his choice of partner he selected Malfoy to be his second. They had run the rookie program for three years now, and it had become a tradition of sorts for the two instructors to take a decadent week off after the Month in Hell. And then, there was Tori.

When Draco joined the Aurors he was already betrothed to a sweet girl called Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of one of their classmates. They didn't know each other that well but Draco was desperate for a sense of stability, and marriage, even an arranged one, seemed to be a way to give peace of mind to his mother and to himself at the same time. Harry, whose relationship with Ginny Weasley had faded slowly because they both got too busy with their careers, understood better than anyone the intense desire to feel loved and was supportive of the young couple when they needed it the most. They, in turn, became very attached to him. Malfoy had joked on more than one occasion that Potter was only functional if he could be part of a trio. Harry laughed at that but the words got stuck in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Harry saw Astoria she was the embodiment of pureblood aristocracy, a beautiful but cold statue of a goddess, inaccessible to the common people, the very predictable image of a Malfoy wife. Or at least that's what he thought. For a couple of years he only interacted with her during ministry functions, but then he and Draco worked in a big, convoluted investigation that had them up until the wee hours for months, so they set up camp in Draco's private library. They would routinely fall asleep there on the sofas or armchairs and Astoria would come quietly and cover them with blankets or put pillows under their heads. Sometimes Harry would hear her come into the room and kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep, just so he could get to feel her soft touch and let her enticing perfume fill his nostrils. Unbeknownst to him, one of those nights Draco had been awake but kept his eyelids down to a slit so he could see what his wife was doing. She tucked her husband in and kissed his lips softly. Then she turned to Harry, covered him with a blanket, moved his hair off his face and smiled. Draco felt a strange ping of disappointment when she did not kiss the dark-haired man.

Harry had been a fixture in his life for so long that it was almost an obsession. When they were teenagers he was almost addicted to the idea of defeating Potter at something. Now, after years of a newfound camaraderie, his fixation was still there, presenting itself in a different light. Now he wanted to own him, to somehow make him a permanent part of his life. And he knew that Tori wanted him too. He could feel it, the electricity between them, the way they played around each other like magnets, keeping a short tense distance but waiting for a small push to bring them together. And that summer day by the poolside Draco felt more possessive than ever.

"Let's play dare", he said.

"Not me", answered Tori. "I don't feel like getting wet and messy. You two play and I will be your judge, keep you honest. Merlin knows you both need that."

She reclined on the tufted lounge chair like a queen, laughing at their antics. The two aurors were fearless and the game got very physical very fast. Every time she saw them wrestling for dominance she felt a bit hotter. After a few rounds of strength challenges, they grabbed some more drinks and Draco sat by Tori's legs, tracing circles with his fingers on her thighs. Harry stood behind her, leaning his elbows on the chaise headrest, where he got an enticing view of her almost naked body that gave him goosebumps. Draco didn't miss that, so he challenged.

"I dare you to kiss Tori. Really kiss her. Make her shiver."

The other two gave awkward little laughs but Draco kept his eyes fixed on the green-eyed wizard while running his fingers softly around his wife's inner thigh.

"What's the matter, Potter, can't handle the heat?"

Tori's breath grew ragged and she turned her face up to look at Harry, who held her husband's gaze while he reached down slowly, then used a finger to turn her head and kissed her full on the mouth, slow and deep.

Draco watched, his fingers now making slow way toward her bikini bottoms. She gasped into Harry's mouth when she felt the fingers run over the fabric that covered her mons. Harry looked down, still kissing her, and saw the blonde man spreading her legs for better access, then leaning into her core to pepper soft kisses over the fabric that was now quickly soaking up. She moaned and moved her hips in circles while reaching with her arms to hold the wizard that was kissing her. Harry ran his fingers from the hands that were now grasping at his nape, following the forearms, the soft curves of her elbows, the inside of her arms, then kept going to the side of her breasts, playing with the edge of the fabric of her bikini top. Draco smirked from downside and keeping his grey eyes on the other man's ones he pulled the ties of the bikini bottom and let it slip off. Harry groaned and slid his hands underneath the small fabric triangles covering the round breasts and caressed the pebbled nipples. Tori moaned louder, the feeling of the two wizard's mouths and hands almost too much to handle.

"See how nice he is being to you?" said Draco, waving his hand to recline the chaise into a daybed, "be a good girl, Tori, take him in your mouth. Show him how I like it."

She ran her fingernails softly down Harry's chest, over his abs, until she found the waistband of his boxers and released his rock hard rod, taking him full on her mouth. Harry gasped and set his hands on the daybed to keep himself from falling, the maddening sensation almost making him faint.

"You have wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" asked the blonde, positioning himself to plunge inside his hot wife, starting a merciless pounding on her.

"Yes," Harry answered and grabbed Draco by the neck to pulled him in for a kiss. It was aggressive, with hard nips and tongues twisted in a battle for dominance that resembled their entire relationship. Seeing them like that while they both fucked her pushed Tori over the edge of her climax and she convulsed in pleasure, sucking harder and clenching her walls, dragging them both with her.

The wizards collapsed on each side of the beautiful witch and she pulled them both in to cuddle her but pushed them away after a minute with a laugh

"Alright now is way too hot here," she quipped. Draco responded by reaching for the ice cubes in his drink and dropping them over her body, making her scream, but Harry held her down to be tortured a little more.

After the laughs calmed down Draco kneeled in the middle facing them and reached for a hand from each.

"I can see myself living this life. I would very much like it if you both give it some thought."

Harry felt a knot on his throat. He had always needed love, lots of love. And this could be an amazing way to get it. His thoughts got interrupted by Tori's sweet laughter.

"What?" the two wizards asked, amused.

"Is it horrible that I think the best part of this is how jealous my sister is going to be?"


End file.
